


All Four Seasons Growing Inside of Me

by AlexMel21



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hot afternoon in Sharon's condominium unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Got You Deep in the Heart of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Story title from Beyonce's Rocket; Chapter Title from Frank Sinatra's I've Got You Under my Skin

 

"Sharon? Are you here? Damn this heat wave will be the death of me." Andy says as he enters Sharon's apartment. He takes his jacket off the moment he crosses the threshold, leaving him in a white shirt and a pair of jeans. He just recently got his own key, and to say that he's elated would be an understatement.

The Major Crimes division is keeping their relationship under wraps. Taylor knows something's off but since he can't prove or disprove anything, he still tries to make a surprise appearance every once in a while. He's been doing that for almost two months now, but he hasn't seen anything peculiar among the squad. They're good in hiding things so personal like this; they've come a long way to protect Andy and Sharon. After what happened with Rusty and the breakdown the whole squad almost experienced when the letters started targeting Sharon, they have tried their damnedest to protect every single member of their unit, of their family.

The two of them most especially.

Now, he visits Sharon as often as he can. Today being one of those days, but then the heat wave in California strikes again and it’s beginning to become unbearable.

"Come in, I'm in the kitchen." Sharon's lower than usual throaty voice echoes in the apartment. He knows she isn't enjoying the heat either. She’s practically from the snowy mountains. He starts walking, wishing he could just take off his shirt and get some wind inside her usually cool apartment.

"I really came here for your a/c but it looks like..." Andy chuckles but the sentence dies in his throat when he sees Sharon facing the sink, her long auburn tresses piled up hastily in a bun with some loose curls escaping, dressed only in a black demi-cup bra and a grey pair of shorts too long to be classified as panties and too short to be classified as boxers. Her mile long legs stretches up and ends just beneath the round of her bum, mightily trying to get out under their cotton confinement. Andy swallows and tries not to pant.

Andy couldn't help but stare at Sharon's neck, the ridges of her spine going all the way down to her back where it disappears underneath her high shorts. The Lieutenant's throat dries up like Sahara when he follows a trickle of sweat slide down her spine. All of a sudden it's a hundred more degrees hotter, and Sharon doesn't realize this because she's still facing the open window in the sink, hoping some air would whoosh through.

"Well...Sorry to disappoint Lieutenant. The power's out, overheating's the reason, it seems. The generator too, is out for about a few hours now. I sometimes ask myself why they can't maintain those necessities even if we pay for them." she says and turns slowly, showing Andy what she's been doing in front of the sink: she's smearing a big chunk of ice on her chest, neck, and collarbones, her eyes half-lidded, tinged with some annoyance upon her condo’s dilemma.

"You're going to be the death of me." Andy says to himself as he looks down on Sharon's legs, displayed to him and only to him because she's in nothing but her gym wear. Sharon smirks, hearing what he said and saunters towards him.

"Really?" she says, only a few inches away from his face. Andy lifts his eyes and looks into Sharon's smoky emerald ones, the specks of grey more visible in the intense afternoon light.

"Yeah...But what a way to go." he smiles his boyish smile at her. Sharon melts internally; she always falls for that little smile.

"You have some more of that ice?" Andy says as he reaches out for the ice in Sharon's left hand. He’s trying to distract himself as much as he can, trying to divert the attention to the heat of the environment rather than heat that’s beginning to crawl underneath his pants.

Sharon walks back a little, keeping the cold thing and begins smearing it again on her neck. She too, has to restrain herself from feeling a bit predatory, even though she knows that look is more prominent with her Lieutenant, judging by the way he looked at her a few moments ago. She thinks the heat is frying her neurons to a crisp. So she answers,

"More in the icebox in the pantry. Coolest part of the house, ice wouldn't melt as fast. I'd stay there and lock myself up but I'm afraid of CO2 suffocation. There’s some here on the tray but they’re melting fast." Sharon rambles as she goes back to the sink and faces the windows again, hoping for wind to come by and give her overheated body some relief. She whimpers a little and flutters her eyes shut when the ice travels on one of the exposed tops of her breast, then the melted ice water travelling on the valley between them. She feels an instant albeit short-timed relief.

She really didn’t mean for that to happen, those little tiny noises escaping from her throat, honest to God, but Andy’s jaw drops nonetheless with the sound she makes. Andy’s hearing all the noises causing his pants become a bit too tight.

Andy can’t fight himself any longer. He runs his hand through his hair once before saying,

"Can you...dear god I just..." Andy stutters as he walks three big steps towards Sharon and places his hands on both sides of the counter where Sharon is at, effectively putting Sharon between him and the sink. She giggles, low and throaty, the one sound that makes Andy lose his control. She turns her head a little to whisper something on Andy's face,

"Heat fried your brain, babe?" she says then juts her bottom a little, making contact with Andy's trouser-clad groin.

"Mother of..." Andy growls as he grips her hips. Sharon giggles again and turns a little more to paint the ice on Andy's face and neck. “You minx…” He hisses and closes his eyes for a while, enjoying the coolness of the ice, relaxing him a bit.

"Can you go to work in just these things?" he says, eyes still closed as Sharon twists and faces him.

"I don't think anyone would appreciate that." she hums and puts the ice in the sink. She moves out of Andy’s arms, a little to her left and tries to reach for the bigger chunk of ice in a tray when Andy walks towards her once more, lifts her by her hips, and sits her down on the counter. Sharon only raises her eyebrow at him when he opens her thighs and situates himself in there.

"I know I would." he says, his thumbs drawing tight circles on her hips, his mouth occupied as he begins kissing the wet trail the ice left behind on Sharon's neck. She leans her head back, her head resting on the cupboard door, giving him more access to her skin.

"Well, you're biased." Sharon says and she _purrs_ when he nibbles on her collarbone _._ Andy growls again and begins adding little nips on his way to tasting all that glorious skin. Her hands grip the edges of her marble countertop as Andy continues following the ice's wet trail on Sharon's chest. He assaults the top of her breast with open mouth kisses and Sharon moans loudly when Andy decides to run his thumb over the bra, teasing her nipple in tiny tight circles while he sucks the other through the offending garment. Her thighs lock him in their position as her legs draw his body closer to her. Her fingers comb through his hair, running her nails on his scalp, moaning her appreciation.

No one really cares now whether or not the a/c is turned on.

Andy's other hand rests on Sharon's back, careful to not slip her towards him too much, they don't want to fall on the floor in a tangled heap just when they're starting. Sharon’s hand grips his salt and pepper hair tightly when Andy bares his teeth and bites the edge of her bra, pulling it downward and revealing a breast. He puts it in his mouth, trying to get as much he can and begins licking Sharon's nipple. The Captain could only whine and tighten her grip on Andy's hair.

Throughout the week, Andy decides that he's had enough of her teasing in the office whenever she comes in, dressed in a blouse with almost a see-through material, or a tight-fitting shirt, or a number with a very low-cut neckline. She always got away with it with her blazers and coats, but when she's in her office reading and analyzing the evidence away, it takes all his energy and willpower not to lock her doors, close the blinds, and take her inside the office with all of the squad outside.

Andy shakes his head of the image of everyone looking at them and concentrates on the Goddess loudly sighing and mewling in front of him. He switches and focuses on her other nipple. He grunts in frustration and raises his head up. Sharon whines again, missing the feel of his mouth on her chest but is delighted when Andy places his thumbs on her side and urges her to lift her hips a little and take away her not-shorts. Sharon nods as Andy peels away the garment all the way and throws it over her shoulders as Sharon takes off her bra. Andy takes his shirt off and grips Sharon's hips tight, pulling her naked form towards him more, his stomach pressing against her hot pussy, coating him with her wetness. He presses his face on the crook of her neck and growls. She just giggles throatily again, her laughter drowns and becomes a purr when Andy sinks on his knees slowly, and placing her legs on his shoulders, a naughty glint sparking from his dark brown eyes. He holds her thighs and stares into her eyes for a moment, drinking her image in and burning it behind his retinas.

Sharon Raydor, sitting on her kitchen countertop, hands gripping the edge tightly, her thighs wide open and resting on his shoulders, with half-lidded eyes, long lashes curled and inviting, pupils blown so wide, her beautiful smoky greens reduced to thin rings. Her mouth slightly open, her chest puffed out, proud breasts rising up and down as she pants, waiting impatiently.

When did he become so lucky?

Sharon braces herself on the counter again with both hands as she looks into Andy's eyes disappearing underneath her, his tongue making itself present as he licks her slowly in one long pass. A high-pitched, drawn- out moan escapes her when Andy suckles her clit with eagerness. Her heels dig down on Andy's back and she nearly screams when she feels his tongue push inside her in a maddeningly slow pace. One of her hands relinquishes its death grip on the edge of the counter and holds on to his hair tightly, trying to push his face more into her as the obscene sound of slurping reverberates in her kitchen. Her head falls backward with anticipation, barely missing one of her cabinets.

"More, Andy, more..." Sharon chants, her words breathy and filled with ecstasy, her hips occasionally rising and riding his tongue. He could never deny her of anything, so he stops pushing his tongue on her entrance and feels her thighs shaking when his tongue is replaced by two of his fingers. He sucks her clit hard, the flat of his tongue pushing the hood of her clit and applying more pressure there.

Sharon screams, both of her hands gripping the counter as her hips rise off, riding Andy’s digits. Her thighs tremble and trap Andy's head between them. Andy pushes her down with an arm as he sucks all that Sharon could give him. He really doesn't care about oxygen at this point. He continues licking her until Sharon tugs his hair gently, as he hears a high- pitched whine.

“An….dyy.”

Andy stands up with a very smug smile on his face, his lips still glistening with Sharon's arousal. Upon seeing this, Sharon attacks his lips, needy whines punctuating her every kiss. Andy's hands cup both of her breasts and he runs his thumbs on her nipples, teasing them again as Sharon kisses him senseless. He runs his hands downward and grips her bottom, lifting her off and carrying her, walking towards Sharon's bathroom.


	2. Can’t Help but Love the Way We Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power's back up-- Andy discovers something and lingers on this for the first time.

“Sharon baby wake up.”

The soft bedlight and little kisses wake Sharon from her nap. She's sprawled on her stomach, the side of her face comfortably buried on her pillow. She squints and looks at her digital clock on her bedside and sees it's already 15 minutes past six.

She tries to remember what made her decide to sleep off the afternoon. She slowly lets herself wake up.

She realizes the power's back on, since the digital clock's numbers are all bright and red again, the lamp casting a soft light in her room, the a/c is functioning and is on the lowest setting. She feels a delicious ache between her legs and smiles.

_They proceed to the bathroom from the kitchen to clean themselves up only to end up with Andy pushing her against the tiled wall of her shower stall and fucking her until she saw stars. Her thighs closed tightly on his hips as he drives into her-- slowly at first, as they try really hard not to slip. She is thankful for taking Gavin’s suggestion of putting anti-slip tapes on the floor of her shower, because Andy’s picking up his pace and every hit he gives her, he scrapes her clit too. She decides she’d join the ride so she arched her back, letting it rest more on the tiled wall and begin undulating a counter rhythm, his upward stroke, her downward push. Andy feels this and feels himself closer and closer until he comes with a loud shout of her name. Sharon buries her head when she feels the stuttering of his hips on her, and bites Andy’s shoulder hard when she comes. She giggles when she realizes that bite is going to colorfully bruise tomorrow._

_They slip slowly, Andy never relinquishing his grip on her. Sharon is the first to laugh. Under the cool spray of water from her rain showerhead, they stood and washed up, and dried themselves before going to her bed to sleep._

 

She hums when she senses lips and tongue tracing of her back, one vertebra at a time. She feels like she's being studied thoroughly-- hands sliding slow and sensual on her sides, counting every ridge of her ribs, connecting it back on her spine. She doesn't mind. The tongue dips and sucks a little on the hollow of her back. She feels hands on her ass, squeezing repetitively. Then the ministrations all stop. Sharon whines disapprovingly and lifts her ass a little, quietly asking to continue. She feels his breath on her skin again, then she feels his lips curve to a smile. Now his tongue is tracing lines slowly on the skin on just under the small of her back. She realizes what Andy is doing and lets her eyes flutter close, moaning deep from her throat, clutching the pillow next to her.

"Naughty…naughty Sharon Raydor.” She hears him say as he sucks the skin on the small of her back, making her moan loudly on her pillow.

Sharon closes her eyes and lets Andy’s lips bite and mark her. She feels his fingers tracing what his lips traced on her back while his lips traveled on one side of her hip and sucking on it greedily. She whines and tries her hardest to lift herself on her elbows, rising slowly from her pillow. Andy doesn’t fret from his journey, as he licks Sharon’s hipbone rapidly. She falls on her side and Andy begins kissing and licking a way towards her bellybutton, the finger on her back not stopping from its continuous drawing.

He circles her bellybutton slowly with his tongue; Sharon chuckles low in her throat, he knows she’s ticklish there. But he doesn’t linger as he continues a wet path upwards her body. Sharon feels like she’s going to come and he hasn’t done anything but kiss and taste her bare skin.

Andy sucks the underside of one of her breasts and she wails and arches her body towards his mouth. He does the same to her other breast and Sharon grabs his hair when the finger that was busy tracing on the small of her back dips lower on to her ass and then grips one of her cheeks.

“Andy stop teasing me or I swear to —ooooh!”

The threat dies in her mouth when Andy kisses her collarbones and slips a finger in her wet sex. He pumps his finger once, twice, before putting another finger when Andy’s lips complete the journey as he captures her lips. Sharon pulls on his hair before wrapping her arms around his neck the front of their bodies now touching. She tries her best to ride his fingers but the weird angle of his hand only makes her more frustrated. She lets him know this through her pitchy moans, Andy just smirks into their kiss.

“You are so damn beautiful do you know that?” Andy whispers on the junction underneath her jaw and ear. Sharon could only answer with a high pitched whine.

Sharon tugs and pulls Andy, trying to get him roll over so she could ride his fingers properly or him to pound her with his cock that hard on her thigh, but Andy only chuckles, they’re still laying on their sides and Sharon’s neck is beginning to hurt.

It’s as if Andy feels this too so he slips his fingers from Sharon’s sex to put another pillow underneath his head and he places his arm underneath Sharon’s, effectively trapping Sharon’s arm underneath his that she’s using now as a pillow. She hums approvingly and begins kissing him again when Andy slips his thigh in between Sharon’s and his shaft is pressing and sliding slowly on her clit. She sucks his tongue hard before grinding and wiggling her hip so her clit rubs more on him. She groans when Andy puts his hand on the dent of her waist to slow her down.

Sharon tries again, this time lifting her lower body and placing her knee above Andy’s hip, hooking her leg on the back of his thigh; opening herself more to him so he could slip into her. Andy chuckles and shakes his head no before kissing her neck to bring her down. He holds her  free arm and raises it to the headboard.

“Andy…Andy please…” Sharon’s whines become higher, feeling her head at the brink of exploding. She feels empty and wet and Andy’s just holding her, preventing her from moving. Her arm is underneath his while the other is just grappling at the headboard. Her leg is still on his hip and Andy’s doing nothing.

“You’re a very naughty girl Sharon. Why haven’t I seen this before?” he growls on her ear. Sharon just whimpers and bites him weakly on his shoulder before she puts her forehead on it, panting heavily.

Satisfied that he’s able to render the minx that is Sharon Raydor to a whimpering mess, he licks the shell of her ear slowly as he enters her. The hand clasping the headboard flies to Andy’s hair as she bites his neck harder. Andy inhales deeply, memorizing her scent at that very moment; the vanilla in her hair because of her shampoo mixed with her cooling sweat, and the smell of sex. He wants to remember this Sharon, the woman devoid of the armor she wears every single day, the woman who lies inside his arms and chooses to be with him, the perfect woman for him.

This makes him open his eyes and he stares directly into Sharon’s. What he sees in her half-lidded orbs makes him roll them over and quicken his thrusts, hitting Sharon’s clit faster, harder. Sharon wails and tightens her grip on his hair. The intensity of his pounding is overwhelming but the tenderness in his kisses conveys more. Andy lets Sharon chase his lips as he lifts his head a little from hers, Sharon’s legs wrap around his hips, letting him go deeper as he changed the angle of his thrusts. Her breaths become uneven, her whimpers higher and louder. Andy tucks his face on the crook of Sharon’s neck and whispers, “Come for me.”

Sharon bites his neck underneath Andy’s jaw and arches off the bed, her sex pulsating and squeezing Andy’s cock. Andy pushes into her once, twice as she orgasms, and comes with a muffled shout, Sharon’s name leaving his lips.

*****

Sharon opens her eyes and sees Andy smiling at her, his head propped on one of his hands. She feels his other hand tracing her lower back again. She laughs that low sexy giggle that Andy loves and he can’t help himself but kiss that throat of hers.

“When did you get this? I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” He says still kissing her neck, his fingers trailing over the said tattoo proudly printed below the small of her back.

“No one knows, besides my children and now you. I’d have to kill you now,” Andy laughs at this, “Plus I don’t wear that low-slung pair of jeans at work, it’s hardly appropriate, isn’t it?” Sharon chuckles as she juts her bum a little, silently asking him to continue his ministrations on her back.

Andy raises his head and stares at her bright green eyes again, “Why a lotus flower though?”

Sharon closes her eyes for a second, as if conjuring images of a long-forgotten memory from the back of her mind. She pushes herself a little and mirrors Andy’s pose.

“It was 8 years ago when I got it. I woke up in this same room with a smile on my face because that day was the first day that I officially called this condominium mine, my home. The payments for my loan were finally finished. I went out, I took a day- off and just walked the beachside, my wide-brimmed hat and sunglasses on, shirt and shorts and slippers. First time to relax and take a day off in my entire stay in Internal Affairs, and I had nothing to do.”

Andy laughs a little at this and she lightly slaps him on his chest. He nods, asking for her to continue,

“I don’t know where I was when I stopped walking but it still was the beachfront, and there were chairs underneath umbrellas scattered there. I sat down and breathed in the salty air. It wasn’t a very sunny and hot day. The sky was blue and the clouds were puffy and wispy white. I was just thankful for that day, you know? But then my phone rang, it was my Ricky. He was so excited he couldn’t say anything on the other line. After a few moments he told me that he got in the the IT firm he wanted to start his career for and that he’s coming over the week after. I was so happy, and I thought that was the end of the good news coming to me but another phone call interrupted my rejoicing; it was my Emily calling to tell me that she headlining Swan Lake for the whole season.”

“Let me guess, she came over with her brother to celebrate?”

Sharon smiles, “Yes, they came over after that week. There was an overwhelming feeling of happiness ready to burst out of me that time and I can’t believe that after a long while I’d never feel that kind of elation again. I was about to leave the beach and go back to my place when Gavin called me and told me that Jack’s debts and finances are finally settled, outside of mine. I truly found peace in my heart, soul, and mind during that day.”

Andy wipes her tears away gently, kissing her eyes and nose as she gives him a watery smile.

“I walked back and retraced my steps going to my condo but I got a bit lost, I ended up entering a shop to ask for directions because I didn’t want to take a cab then. I knew I’ve walked pretty far and took turns I never really had the chance to explore while I was in my lonesome before. Before I could even ask the person on the counter for directions, I realized I was in a tattoo parlor. And then it just clicked. I wanted a reminder of that day, of the peace I felt and carry it with me when the days become tough.”

“Still doesn’t answer why it’s a lotus flower, though. Did your tattoo artist suggest it? Why not a dragon or a tiger, that certainly looks great on you.”

Sharon laughs at this, “No, I told him about the flower. It’s a Buddhist symbol.” They both chuckle, “Yes I know, I’m Catholic and the last thing you’d think about me is having another religion’s symbol on my skin, but listen to me first.

“The lotus flower is a symbol of reaching enlightenment. During one of my trips in the library, I came across a book about different religions. I read the Buddhist symbols and saw that the lotus is important in their faith because it represents the journey of the soul. I chose blue because it symbolizes the strength of the spirit. The seed grows underneath the mud and murky water, but it pushes through to find the sunlight. It uses the mud to nourish it and finally bloom into a beautiful flower. That knowledge stuck in my head because I was having a hard time with Jack and the kids then and when the artist asked me what I design I had in mind, I immediately told her a blue lotus.”

Andy ran his hand over the tattoo again before leaning in and kissing her on her lips lightly, reverently almost.

“You’re one of the strongest women I’ve ever had the opportunity to know and love, Sharon. I’m lucky you have me.” Andy says as Sharon snuggles closer to him, her face lying on his chest. She hears the word and the sudden pick up of the heartbeats inside Andy’s chest. She smirks and kisses his chest. Andy feels his face burn with his slip.

“I love you too Andy.”

Andy smiles and tightens his embrace around Sharon. He kisses her crown of hair and asks,

“Are you going to get a tattoo of my name soon?”

Sharon laughs out loud at this, slapping his arm in between her giggles. Andy tickles her sides, he loves hearing Sharon laugh.

“Will you stick around and find out?” Sharon says, breathless from her laughing and avoiding his fingers.

Andy grins and kisses her softly, “Try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Beyonce's song, Rocket. Thanks Counsel for the Beta and the suggestions. ;)


End file.
